It is often desirable to construct landscaping structures on property to decorate around buildings and the like. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a landscaping structure system that would allow individuals to rapidly build landscape structures. Because the landscape structures are typically exposed to inclimate weather conditions, it would be a further benefit if the system included timber members formed from a plastic material that could withstand long exposure to the elements. Also, because landscape structures are often associated with other landscaping elements such as sprinkler systems and ornamental lighting systems, it would be a benefit if the landscaping system included timbers easily adapted for receiving and holding landscaping accessories such as sprinkler heads and light bulbs and sockets.